1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to image processing and image reproduction and more particularly, to reproducing a three-dimensional (3D) image by inserting additional information into a 3D image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, research into 3D images, such as stereoscopic images displayed on digital televisions (DTVs) has been conducted. In order to reproduce images in DTVs, analog signals, such as video signals, audio signals, or other data signals, are converted into digital signals which are compressed and transmitted. The DTVs receive the transmitted digital signals and convert the digital signals back into the analog video signals, audio signals, or other data signals. Thus, the DTVs can provide a high-definition service compared to conventional analog TVs.
A conventional 3D image data interface is defined only with respect to two-dimensional (2D) images. A conventional image processing apparatus sends 3D image data to an image display apparatus, such as a TV, and the image display apparatus displays the received image data as it is, regardless of whether the received image data is a 2D image or a 3D image.
There is a need to define a 3D image data interface to perform a future 3D image service. Also, there is a need to provide apparatuses and methods for transmitting additional information related to a 3D image to an image display apparatus or another device to efficiently reproduce the 3D image.